Raging Storms
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: Camilla Rodriguez had enough problems, but getting stranded on an alien world was not one she saw coming. Now Camilla must adapt or die in this new world. OC character, some dark content, swearing later on. Just started re-watching the show and wanted to write about it. Just having fun with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Raging Storms**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. Just my original character and some of the plot.**

 **I have always been a fan of this show and Stork is my favorite character. I like making OCs. My main character is from marvel, Avengers universe. But it won't make much difference in the story, anyway enjoy.**

Camilla sprinted as fast as her legs could take her. No way was she getting caught by her loco step-brother. She thinks, dodging a lunge Hernando fired her way.

"Camilla please, come back!" Hernando called.

"Camilla, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. You can come back to the team. You cannot kept working for Dr. Hector Sparrow. He's a criminal, you're a criminal. But everything can be forgiven if you just come back."

Camilla would not stop, she knew she would be trapped in Hernando's clutches for good if she gave in to his compelling voice. She gripped the flash drive she stole for her boss tighter in her hand, Hernando had issues, and she would not put up with his obsessive, abusive, behavior anymore. Hernando was catching up to her. Her fists lit up with her signature green energy. She rather work for Dr. Sparrow, then ever go back to being Hernando's plaything _._

"Camilla you are being-" Hernando did not get to finish. She blasted Hernando threw the walls of the science building.

"Go away Hernando! Leave me alone!" Camilla expressed with the utmost malice as she brought up a shield to block Hernando's punch.

Her energy shield shattered.

Camilla is thrown back into a glass caged platform. It cracks and Camilla rolls to stop her from hitting the other side of the glass. A loud siren screeches a warning. The platform comes to life.

A portal forms under her feet.

The portal lifts Camilla off her feet. The gravity in the room becoming weighted. Camila can see Hernando's horrified face as she is sucked down into the portal. His hand failing to reach her.

Her head hits the edge of the platform, at least Hernando couldn't follow her. It consules Camilla to know Hernando cannot follow blood floats off her head. As she sinks deeper into portal. The entrance was closing, she floated in a plethora of neon colors. An exit portal was opening up beneath her. Then, gravity was restored and Camilla fell through the hole..

 **This is a line break.**

"Am I the only one suspicious of girls who fall out of glowing portals that open in the sky?" A dry snarky male voice exclaims.

"We had to help her Stork, she would have died in the wastelands if she kept falling." A girl's voice scolds.

"And she's hurt, look at her head."

"She's hot." A goofy sounding boy's voice followed by a loud smack.

"Ow! That hurt Piper."

"Is she will be okay? It's been two days, and she hasn't woken up yet." A kind male voice asks.

"I don't know Junko, we have done all we can. The rest is up to her." A commanding boy's voice announces.

Camilla fell back asleep.

 **This is a line break.**

Camilla shot off the cot she was laying on, she landed on her tailbone the floor was hard and cold. She swung her head around the small room. Why wasn't she dead? She tried to recall what happened to her after she was sucked into the portal.

She had fallen, strong arms caught her right out of the air. She would assume whoever it was who caught her, had been the ones to change her clothes, and bandage her head. Camilla struggles to get up off the floor. She used the cot she had been sleeping on to help her.

No windows in the small room just the cot and a metal floor, Camilla couldn't tell what time it was. She remembered hearing the voices of the people who saved her. She was thankful to not be a splat on the ground.

Camilla wobbled her way to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

It was quiet and dark.

"Must be nighttime." Camilla theorized to herself. She stumbled along the hallway using the wall for support.

She wandered into a large window area with a steering wheel like a ship.

The starry night sky looked beautiful, Camilla's face drained of blood. When she could not name a single constellation in the night sky.

Footsteps behind her made her whirl around to face who was entering the room. It was a tall green guy with long ears which were pierced and yellow eyes with stark black slitted pupils. He wasn't human, Camilla felt dizzy,

"You're awake-" He started to speak.

Camilla faced planted onto the floor.

Stork raised an eyebrow at the slumped human on the floor. She was to tired and weak to be up and walking around. Stork frowned as he had to walk over to the human girl and lifted her up into his arms. It was good she wasn't to heavy otherwise Stork would have done the ungentlemanly thing and just left her there on the floor to wake. He still didn't trust her.

It was his experience you couldn't trust girls who fell out of the sky. What if she were a talon spy?

Well, he would not let her hurt his family. Stork didn't like to show it but he loved his dorky crew. They were the closest thing he had to family, and he thought of them as younger siblings. He would not let this girl hurt them. He kicked open the room Aerrow had assigned for the girl. He dumped her onto the cot.

Stork examined the human more closely.

She had stringy dark wavy brown hair. It plausibly looked better when it was washed.

Stork had observed that the girl had golden - green eyes as they had rolled into the back of her head before she had fainted at the sight of him. He huffed. Was she one of those crazy human purists? The ones who hated anyone who wasn't human? Or had she just never seen a Merb?

She had a sepia toned skin, darker that Finn's and Aerrow's but a shade lighter than Piper's dark skin. The human was definitely older than his human companions. She was taller than Piper but shorter than him. She was way more developed up top than Piper. And her hips were more pronounced than Piper's. She had to be in her twenties at least. She wore a borrowed nightgown from Piper. And it revealed a lot more on her then on Piper.

Finn had called her hot, and Stork could see she was attractive by human standards.

He sighed.

"This woman will be trouble, I just know it. Anything that pops out of a portal is trouble. But does anyone listen? No they don't."

Stork softly shuts the door behind him as he leaves.

 **This is a line break.**

Camilla woke as she heard the door open. She lifted her head to look at the person.

It was a tall girl, dark skinned, black hair and bright orange-gold eyes. She smiled with a beautiful set of white teeth at Georgia.

"You're awake! That's good news, you had all of us worried when you didn't wake up. You were badly sick."

Camilla coughed uneasy, she had to keep a handle on her powers. She pushed the welling energy back down. It wouldn't do to scare her rescuers off by having an accident with her powers. Camila could do this, she could. She just had to stay calm, not freak out and lose control.

"I'm glad you are okay. I'm Piper. What's your name?" Piper walks over to Camilla. Camilla notices how different Piper's clothes are. Brightly colored, patched together. Camila shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"My name is Camilla Rodriguez."

"Pleased to meet you, are you hungry? You must be, you were out for at least four days." Piper helped Camilla up.

"Come on, I can make you some broth and get you something to drink. I'm afraid that the nightgown is the only thing I own that will fit you. We can pick you up some clothes on Terra Atmosia." Camilla nodded not knowing what else to do.

Her mind was filled with questions and concerns. But she kept silent for now.

They ambled, having to stop for Camilla to rest.

The dining room was filled with the four boys. Camilla hid her shock at Junko's and Stork's appearances. She had seen no one who wasn't human before today. But she suspected she would have to get use to it. The newsreels of the aliens who attacked New York city when she was fourteen didn't count.

"Hey guys, look who's up. Her name is Camila." Piper helped her sit down at the nailed down table. Camilla blushed at the attention of everyone.

"Hi, I'm Aerrow. I'm the leader of the Storm Hawks. I'm glad you are okay. We were worried." The red headed boy stood up to introduce himself.

A furry creature on his shoulder chattered annoyed.

"And this is Radar our Mission specialist and my co-pilot." Radar jumped onto Camila's shoulder.

"H-hello." She waved unsure at the strange creature.

"Hello glorious, I'm Finn. Don't be alarmed by my devastating good looks." Finn swept back his blonde hair and winked at her.

His teammates rolled their eyes at him.

"How old are you?" Camilla is amused. This kid couldn't be older than sixteen at least.

"I'm fourteen, same as Piper, and Aerrow. Junko just turned fifteen though. And Stork is an old person, like twenty something years old." Finn leans closer to her. Stork scowled at him.

Camilla was surprised Piper and Aerrow seemed so much older.

"I'm twenty-two, sorry kid. I make it a rule not to date anyone who's more than two years younger than me." Finn slumped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can be friends." Finn brightens at her words.

"Hi, I'm Junko." The rhino looking boy holds out his hand trepidly.

Camilla takes it. She recalls the strong arms that caught her. Junko must have been the one who caught her.

"You're the one who caught me and carried me to this ship. Thank you." Junko smiles at her and his ears turn red.

Stork stood leaning against the wall observing. He sighed then made his way over to Camilla. Stork was thin, tall but hunched over and reminded Camilla of the punk rock guys back home. He had pricings in his ears and his dark green bangs covered his right eye. He had three fingers and one thumb. Stork didn't wear shoes on his three toed feet.

"Stork, I pilot the ship and fix it up." He didn't offer a hand and his words were clipped.

"And I'm twenty-three years old, I'm not an old man." He glares at Finn.

"Camilla Rodriguez , part time political science and medical student. I want to thank you guys for your hospitality and help. I would have died without your help." Camilla looks around at the group. She didn't add that she was also from a hero group with her brothers back home. But had left the group, or that she was a criminal. She didn't want to think about any of that right now.

Aerrow shakes his head.

"It was no trouble, what Terra are you from? We can drop you off."

Camilla swallows.

"Terra? I'm from San Diego, California. United states of America, planet earth."

The kids stare at her uncomprehending at her words.

Camilla fights to keep the anxiety off her face. She hadn't wanted to confirm it. But she was on another world.

She took a deep breath.

"Look you guys saw that portal I came out of right?"

Stork narrowed his eyes at her with dubiety.

"San Diego? I'm sorry I have never heard of that Terra." Aerrow looks perplexed.

"Neither have I." Piper frowns.

Camilla takes a deep breath.

"So, this will sound mad but bear with me. I think I'm from another world."

"You were right, that does sound nutty." Stork glares at her.

"How do we know she's not a operative sent by Dark Ace to trick us?"

"I don't know that portal wasn't like anything I have ever seen." Junko expressed thoughtfully.

"How did you get in that portal?" Aerrow takes charges of the inquisitive.

Camilla thinks fast.

"I was helping out at a lab, and there was an accident and the experimental portal went active and I got sucked in." Camilla will not weep.

"Then, I was falling, I hit my head. Everything was dark, the portal closed, and I heard your voices. You know the rest."

The room stilled after Camilla's words.

Aerrow nodded at her.

"I can tell you are telling the truth. I believe you."

Camilla gawked. She was telling the truth just not the whole truth. But she didn't want to explain her whole life's story to a bunch of strangers.

"What? You do? I don't even believe it and it happened to me." Camilla let her hysterical laughter bubble out of her.

"I used to hear old legends about visitors from other worlds. I guess you make the legends true." Finn looks musing.

"Like the one about Sandra the avenger. She claimed to be from another world."

"I think I remember that one." Piper admits.

"The warrior lady that helped unit all Atmos together with Lord Atmos."

Camila's stomach made a loud growling sound. She ducked her head abashed.

"You haven't eaten for days." Piper gets up from her chair. And fixes Camilla a bowl of broth. And a glass of water.

"Eat slowly." Piper advises.

Camilla makes sure she does, she didn't fancy having to throw up.

 **This is a line break.**

"I don't trust her, Aerrow. She didn't tell us everything." Stork's ears twitched with agitation.

"She wasn't lying." Aerrow nods.

"But I agree she wasn't telling us everything. But if you were in her position would you spill everything to people you just met? And she must be in shock at falling into another world."

Stork wished his younger naive friends had more skepticism.

"Stork." Aerrow put a comforting hand on Stork's shoulder.

"If she becomes hostile or a danger to us. I will not keep her on board but she needs help. I don't sense she was omitting the truth to harm us more like she was uncomfortable with sharing. And it's the right thing to do. And I don't think it's a good idea to just drop her off somewhere. When she does not understand about anything in our world."

Stork groans.

"You hero complex will kill you one day."

"If it makes you feel better, you have my permission to keep an eye on her." Aerrow offers.

"I will." Stork promises.

 **This is a line break.**

"It's nice to have another girl on the Condor. The boys are my friends but they can be so gross sometimes." Piper's voice drifts into the changing room. Camilla had been trying on clothes for hours.

She appreciated the fact these kids were taking her in and buying her a wardrobe of clothes. Aerrow had given her a room next to Piper's and Stork's rooms.

"I get what you mean." Camilla shares.

"Back home I lived with my step-brother and my three half-brothers." She goes quiet. Piper changes the subject probably thinking Camilla was home sick. Camilla missed her brothers, and she was worried about what would happen to them without her there. But she was so relieved to be away from Hernando's dominance and delusional behavior. He needed help, and Camilla hadn't been qualified to give it.

Hernando loved their brothers. He wouldn't hurt them as long as they did what they were told. They would keep protecting the city from crime and monsters, her thoughts didn't make her feel any better. Camilla finished trying on the clothes Piper had given her.

The jacket was black with gray patches. She kept her green tank top underneath. And her sturdy brown boots. But she switched out her pants for some gray with black patches tight pants. She had balled up her 'work' suit and watched it flutter away in the wind last night.

She was most likely going to be stuck in this place for the rest of her life. She would take this chance to start over. Piper gave her a thumbs up as she walked out of the changing room.

"You look like a local now."

Camilla smiled.

"Thanks."

Piper had taken a liking to her. Camilla was glad, she always had wanted a younger sister.

"Come on, men get back to the ship." Camila let Piper grab her by the hand and walk back to the docks. It was weird to think about the fact Terras were giant floating pieces of this world's crust.

It sent shivers down her spine. What if they fell? Or a person falls off the edge? Well, she could just catch herself with her green energy by making a shield. But what did the people here do?

Finn was waiting for them with Junko.

He whistled at Camilla. Piper smacked upside the head.

"Ow!" Finn rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"You look nice." Junko smiles at Camilla.

Camilla decided she liked Junko. She grinned back.

"Thanks Junko."

"Camilla and I bought stuff to make for dinner. So, we will go get started." Piper enters the Condor. Camilla and the others follow.

Dinner was fun. Stork glowered but even he ate the food Camilla cooked.

Camilla liked these dorky kids.

She listened to their adventures of fighting the Cyclonians. She even told two adventures she had with her brothers before everything got weird.

She wasn't ready to say anything more though. Aerrow yawned as he ordered everyone to bed.

Camilla thinks she going to like it here.

 **This is a line break.**

Camilla had been meditating on her bed when her door burst open. She was tackled by a lizard man.

"I found another, Repton. Looks like the Storm brats have another member." The one holding her hollered. Camilla struggled in the lizard man's hold. He was a lot stronger than human. She debated on whether she should reveal her abilities. But she didn't want to lose the element of surprise. So, she went limp in the leathery arms holding her.

She was taken to the deck. More lizard men were waiting. The other Storm Hawks were tied up.

"Looks like we will beat Dark Ace to the prize and glory." The one Camilla assumed was Repton gloats.

"Handing Master Cyclonis the Storm Hawks will definitely up our status."

He walked over to Camilla.

"A new member?" His clawed fingers gripped her chin painfully.

"Yes, and you are?" Camilla puts on her most snotty voice.

Repton scowls.

"How can you not know who I am?"

Camilla smiles sweetly.

"Maybe you are not as memorable as you think you are."

Repton hisses in anger at slap snaps Camilla's head to the side.

The kids gasp.

The blow hurt almost as much as Hernando's Superhuman strength hits.

Camilla shakes her head and is determined to not show how much it hurt.

"You should show me respect, little girl." Repton sneered.

He didn't see Camilla's head butt coming. Camilla slammed her head against the lizard man holding her.

She lets the energy flow into her hands.

And enjoyed the looks on the lizard men's faces as they took in her incandescence hands. She shoots a blast at Repton. He flew into the far side wall. He groaned in pain.

Camilla takes out the two left standing with ease. Repton stares at her with dread and curiosity.

"I don't see a stone or a crystal." He mutters.

"I don't need them, this is all me. Now, you can leave now or stay and keep getting your asses kicked your choice." Camilla smirked as she watches the group of lizard men run away from her.

Aerrow and the other gape at her.

"How did you do that?" Piper asks in awe as Camilla unties her.

Camilla rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Um. . . I got experimented on by a unhinged scientist when I was thirteen. So, now I can manipulate and absorb energy."

"Mad scientist?" Finn cries.

"Experimented on?" Stork shutters.

"It's not something I like to advertise." Camilla defends.

"I don't like talking about it."

"But it's so cool!" Finn jumps up attempting to imitate what Camilla did.

"You totally kicked butt. You knew what you were doing. Were you like a sky knight back home?"

Camilla blushes.

"Sort of, my brothers and I all developed powers so. Hernando got the idea to use our powers responsibly and fight crime."

"What exactly can you do?" Aerrow questions.

"What can your brothers do?" Finn looks excited.

"I'm tougher and more durable than normal humans, I have a good metabolism and foreign chemical resistance and better senses. Like I said I can absorb energy and manipulate it." Camilla summons the green energy and shows the kids what she can do with it.

"I can melt things, I can make it like a Laser beam, make stuff explode, make shields, or waves, or a fire. I can sense energy, track it. Project myself as energy. I'm still working on making constructs with the energy." Camilla showed each power.

"And your brothers?" Finn leans closer to her.

Camilla sighs.

"Hernando my stepbrother has super strength, Invulnerability, rapid healing and hypnosis. My half brothers, Mylo can shrink or grow or stretch and shiftshape. The twins Diego and Salazar can teleport and make copies of themselves."

"Cool!" Finn exclaimed.

Hernando's hypnosis was not cool. Not when he used it to control everything. Again, Camilla felt guilty for leaving her younger brothers with loco Hernando.

Aerrow looks at her for a long time.

"I'm glad you saved us and hope you will not keep something like this from us." Camilla couldn't believe it. Aerrow would let her stay.

The others looked happy about it. Stork did not. He shot Aerrow a look. Aerrow nodded his head.

 **This is a line break.**

Repton tried to hide his malaise as he and his brother bowed on the floor in front of Master Cyclonis.

"You mean to tell me you disobeyed your orders losing me a crystal shipment. Because you attack the Storm Hawks? And didn't even win? Or get me anything useful?" Her voice was low and perilous. Dark Ace smirked as he stood near Cyclonis's throne.

Cyclonis sent a blast of energy from her crystal staff. Repton and his brothers screamed in pain.

Cyclonis rolled her eyes after listening to the screams for over ten minutes.

She lifted her staff up ending the pain for the brothers.

"Wait, Master Cyclonis. The Storm Hawks had a new member." Repton uttered.

Cyclonis looked intrigued.

"They do?"

"Yes, a young human woman. She blasted us with green energy." Repton hisses.

"So, what? Is she a crystal expert?" Cyclonis sneers.

"She didn't use any stones or crystals. The power came from just her." Repton licks lips and breaths a sigh in relief as Master Cyclonis looked contented with the information.

"Power without stones or crystals. How fascinating, I look forward to meeting her. Any information on this new member of the Storm Hawks come directly to me." She orders.

"You and your brothers may leave." She gave an imperious wave of the hand dismissing Repton.

They left as quick as they could.

 **This is a line break.**

Camilla had settled into a nice routine with the Condor. She did the cooking and cleaning on the ship. She helped with team training, the kids were teaching her to ride a skimmer, and Piper was teaching her about stones and crystals and Camilla got along with almost everyone. Stork still didn't like her. Aerrow and Piper told her to give it time. But Camilla got the feeling it wouldn't work. It was a pity too. Because Camilla could have used a respite from the teens and would have enjoyed speaking to someone her age. But Stork was good avoiding her.

She only saw him at meetings, training, and meals.

Camilla's powers impressed the kids. It was nice to let loose during training. Radar liked to watch her train. Aerrow joked Radar liked the bright neon green color. Camilla was at home on the Condor now.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

 **R &R tell me what you think. I'm re-watching the show and this came out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

 **Thank you to Wolfgirl811 for Favoriting and Following. Thank you to ClaraTheWitch for Following.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

It was hot on the Terra of Saharr. camilla found the name to be fitting as the Terra reminded her of the sahara desert back home. Camilla had stripped off her jacket and her tank top and was walking around wearing her dark green sports bra, gray capris and roman like sandals.. She also wore plenty of sunscreen and a wide brim hat. Apparently Aerrow just had to compete in a sky knight race. And Piper was excited about the prize. A rare velocity stone. It apparently made people faster or something. Camilla hadn't been listening, she had been too busy fanning herself to kept cool. Camilla was glaring with envy at the rabbit girl walking with an umbrella, the shade looked nice. The sounds of tools fixing up skimmers surrounded her as the fellow sky knight squadrons fixed their own skimmers for the race tomorrow. Finn was trying to cheer Aerrow up, for losing in the practice race that morning.

"So, what if the others blew past you today. That's just practice, Aerrow. Storm Hawks always win the great race. It's in your blood."

A tall Mohawked red haired human casted a shadow over Finn and Camilla as he came over to snort at the comment.

"You mean Storm Hawks used to win the great race. I bet you kids aren't even half as good as the originals."

The man smirked. Camilla recognised him to be the man in charge of setting up the race. His name was Dager if she recalled correctly.

"Oh yeah?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Let it go Finn." Aerrow pinches his nose.

"I bet you anything that my boy Aerrow will blow everyone away in the great race." Finn proclaims smugly.

The man looked at Camilla who was panting with the heat and fanning herself.

"Hey, good lookin." He flashed a grin and a wink at her. Camilla was in no mood to be ogled with this cursed heat melting her brain, she wished she had a pool.

Camilla rolled her eyes and returned to fanning herself. She had been hit on by half of the male population today it was like they had never seen a sports bra before. But she had seen three girls wearing bikini tops, so whatever. Camilla paused in her fanning to ponder the thought, maybe they hadn't seen one before. Finn included in the guys who had drooled over her until Camilla shot a blast of energy at him with her pointer finger. Dager frowned at her. He looked upset at the lack of a reaction Camilla gave him.

"Okay kid, you guys win. I will give you some Ice crystals." He looks at Finn.

"And if we lose?" Aerrow narrowed his green eyes.

"If you lose I get to take the lovely lady over there out for dinner." The Mohawk man leered at Camilla. She sent her fiercest scowl at Dager, he blew her a kiss.

"Deal!" Finn cried.

"Finn!" Aerrow and Camilla both glare at the blonde. Dager walked away whistling. Camilla got up and punched Finn.

"Ow!"

"I cannot believe you just bet me." She snarled.

"Hey is it my fault all the guys want to take you out?" Finn was hit again.

"Finn, you cannot bet teammates." Aerrow sighs.

"You better win Aerrow. Cause I'm not letting that guy _take me out for dinner._ " Camilla growls. Dinner was the last thing on his mind. Her bad mood escalating even more now.

"Great, now I have got even more pressure." Aerrow groaned.

"Help me take the skimmer into Stork. Maybe he can fix it."

 **This is a line break.**

"I can't fix it, Aerrow blew his velox cables. And they don't have the parts here on this miserable dusty rock." Stork had the engine opened up on Aerrow's skimmer.

"What does that mean?" Camilla was relaxing in the only somewhat cooler than outside tent.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Finn adds.

"It means Aerrow's bike won't be able to keep up with the others. It will just keep overheating." Piper tells them.

"That's not good." Finn gulps.

Aerrow reentered the tent with a tool box.

"Not to worry, it's the rider not the ride that matters."

Stork cursed as sparks exploded on the skimmer. Finn looks dismayed at the malfunctioning skimmer.

Camilla stands up and drags Finn out of the tent.

"Uhh where are we going?" Finn asks nervously.

"We will go find some parts. Someone has to have some of these velox cables."

Camilla dragged Finn to the saloon.

"Go ask around about the parts."

"What are you going to do?" Finn frowns.

"I will also be asking around." Camilla heads to the bar after she takes her hair out of its ponytails and combs it with her fingers. She used her good looks to her advantage in these sorts of situations.

"Give me anything alcoholic." She leans onto the bar. The bartender leaps to get her a drink.

Camilla puts on her best flirty smile and looks at the men all admiring her.

"I don't suppose any of you know where I could get some Velox cables do you?" She asks sweetly.

The men all fight with each other to speak with her. Camilla is exasperated by it, all the fighting and no one had told her a single useful thing. Maybe she shouldn't have wore her busty sports bra. It may be too distracting.

"Hey, Camilla! I found a guy who has an accelerator and cooling fan which is even better than Velox cables." Finn, Junko, and a helmet covered guy walked up to her.

Camilla inspected the man, he had a mysterious air about him. The racer held out his hand, Camilla takes his. The mystery rider brings her hand up to her lips and kisses it like a gentleman. Camilla flashes the man a sultry smile, this guy was smooth.

"How generous of a fellow rider, to sell is the parts we need. You aren't using this as an opportunity to thin the competition for the race are you?" Camilia is not buying the smooth man's act. Something smelled fishy.

The man chuckled charmingly.

"Not at all, I run a parts shop and this is the best way to advertise that my parts are the best. I am just racing to get closer to my customers."

His explanation put some of Camilla's worries at ease.

"So, what do you want for the parts?" Camilla sets her tone to a business tone.

"I like a woman with a head for business. How about a discount for being my first customer?" His voice was deep and confident.

"Forty Terrans, and you join me for some conversation. I get little around here."

"Finn, Junko, give the man his money. Then, go run the parts to Stork." Camilla takes a sip of her drink.

"Are you going to be okay if we leave you alone?" Junko glares at the man, his tone protective.

Camilla leans up to pat Junko on his cheek.

"That's sweet of you Junko. but if he tries anything ungentlemanly I'll break all of his bones." The man shivers at Camilla's dangerous tone.

"If you're sure." Junko hesitates to leave with Finn.

"I'm sure. Don't worry I'll be back to the tent before sun down." Camilla assures Junko.

The Man watches the two boys leave.

"So, how did such a mature, beautiful woman come to travel with the new children calling themselves the Storm Hawks?"

Camilla downed her drink.

"I was lost and injured and the Storm Hawks found me, I am grateful for the help. I've been traveling with them for almost a month now. I'm fond of the brats, they grow on you."

"Is that so? What Terra are you from?" The Man slides her another drink.

"Its a such a small terra you've probably never heard of it." Camilla avoids the question.

"I see, do I get to know your name?" He sips at his drink.

"My name is Camilla Rodriguez, what's yours?" Camilla flutters her long eyelashes at him.

"You can call me Ace." Ace slides off his helmet. Camilla's heart skipped a beat, Ace was a handsome man. A strong roman nose, striking red eyes, fair skin, ebony colored hair.

He smirked attractively at her.

"Like what you see?" Ace teases.

Camilla sent him her own smirk.

"Do you have to beat the ladies chasing after you with a stick?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that I am a heart-breaker." Ace grinned at her.

"Oh no." Camilla cried in mock worry.

"My heart is breaking already, I will have medicate my broken heart with all the booze."

They shared a laugh, Camilla exchanged witty banter with Ace until she saw the sun setting outside the window.

"I have to go but I enjoyed your company, I suppose I'll see you in the preliminary race tomorrow."

Camilla tells Ace goodnight and leaves to walk back to the tent she was sharing with the rest of the Storm Hawks. Stork was the only one wake when she opened the tent flap. The Merb was still working on the Skimmer for the race tomorrow.

"You are out late." Stork sniffed.

Camilla shrugged.

"I had fun with some much needed adult conversations, and a couple of drinks."

Stork couldn't explain his frustration with Camilla but she drove him crazy.

"Adult conversations?"

Camilla nodded and yawned.

"Yep, it was nice to speak with someone around my age."

Stork turned back to his work. Camilla laid down on her cot and was quick to fall asleep.

 **This a line break.**

"Whoo! Go Aerrow!" The Storm Hawks cheered. The velox cables and accelerator Ace had sold them really made a difference. Aerrow had breezed past the other racers. Coming in at third place, Aerrow was guaranteed a spot in the great race tomorrow. Out of the twenty-five contestants only twelve were qualifying for the great race. Camilla clapped and cheered loudly for Aerrow. She knew it meant a lot to him to be in the race. The other thirteen contestants had either crashed or burned out their skimmers. Or foolishly savaged their team skimmers to upgrade their racing skimmer. Ace made it through, he had made a bow in Her direction.

Piper and Stork noticed.

"Who's that?" Piper grinned.

"He's the guy who sold us the parts for Aerrow's skimmer. He's charming, he bought me some drinks last night and we talked." Camilla filled Piper in.

"Is he cute?" Piper looks at him.

"Oh yeah, he's a heart-breaker. I'm meeting him for drinks again tonight." Camilla giggled.

"Want to help me pick out an outfit?"

Piper lit up.

"Would I? I can't wait! Can I do your hair? Your make up?"

Camilla nodded.

Stork snorted. Camilla sent him a glare, she put a hand on her hip.

"Do you have something to say Stork?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

The two girls left.

"I wish you and Stork would make an effort to get along." Piper sighed.

"I have been." Camilla protests.

"I just think if you both could get over your differences you would get along great. You both have so much in common." Piper opens the Condor hatch.

"Okay enough talk, let's get to work."

Camilla modeled and laughed with Piper as they picked out a dress for tonight.

Piper found a short skirt jade green dress with a high collar and black accents. Piper braided Camilla's hair into a nice twist braid. They dug out Piper's make up kit.

And Camilla applied black eyeshadow to give her eyes a smoky look.

Camilla put on some heels.

Piper clapped her hands.

"We did a great job! You're going to knock this guy on his knees!"

Camilla stared into the mirror. Piper was right, Camilla looked fantastic.

"Thanks Piper, I appreciate you helping me. It's nice to have someone who can tell lime green from pine green."

"I'm holding you to help me out sometime." Piper grins.

Camilla looks at her fondly.

She couldn't have wished for a better little adopted sister.

"Thanks little sis." Camilla ruffled Piper's hair. Piper looked ecstatic that Camilla called her Little sister.

"How about next time you and me dress up and have a night on the town."

Piper hugs Camilla.

"That sounds awesome." Piper waved goodbye as Camilla made her way to the bar. She enjoyed the looks she got, she never got why some girls didn't like to flaunt how pretty they were. Camilla's mother always told her that Camilla should be proud of her looks. Camilla even got two girls eying her.

Camilla entered the bar and sat down at a table in the back.

Dager made his way over to her.

He wolf whistled.

"I hope you look that good on our dinner date. You look like a real lady." He leaned down to breath his beer breath on her face.

"Urgh! That won't be happening. Aerrow will win tomorrow." Dager was in his late thirties but looked more like he was in his forties, mostly like because he lived on the desert Terra that weathered him.

"You should learn to take no for an answer." He snickered.

"I like girls who play hard to get. I know you haven't been around a real man seeing as all you have got for company are boys in the Condor. But I'm always up for showing pretty things like you a real good time." Dager put his meaty arms on either side of Camilla's head and he leans in.

Camilla really wishes she could send him packing with her powers but she promised Aerrow she wouldn't bring attention to herself. So, she would have to make do with just kicking this prick's ass the old fashioned way.

"I really doubt you could show me a good time." Camilla sneers.

"Now, please leave I'm waiting for someone."

Dager scowled at her.

"No need to get so snooty and stuck up. I will see you tomorrow night. No way a little boy will win tomorrow. And it's not wise to break a deal with me." He gripped her chin.

"And I like girls who fight." He whispers into her ear. Camilla was irritated. Even on other worlds there were still assholes like this.

"Hey Dager someone is savaging your skimmer for parts." Stork's drawl breaks the tension.

Dager swears.

"Shit! My ride!" He stormed out of the bar.

Stork sat down.

Camilla raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, but I had everything under control." Stork looks pointedly at her glowing hands under the table. Camilla flushed and stopped the energy flow.

"Aerrow said to keep a low profile." Stork sipped his drink.

"I was." Camilla hissed.

Stork gave her a once over.

"You have been attracting every hetero male's gaze since we got here."

Camilla sniffed.

"I can't help how I look, and nothing is wrong with looking good."

Stork rolls his eyes.

"You're insufferable."

"You're confusing, I know you don't trust me but I haven't done a single thing to hurt any of you." Camilla conveyed heatedly.

"You haven't done anything yet." Stork corrects.

Camilla growls at him.

"Why don't you go drink way over there." Camilla points to the far side of the room.

"With pleasure." Stork glares and leaves Camilla's table.

He settles himself to a table still where he could see Camilla.

But she couldn't see him.

He huffed.

That human was so annoying, and damn did he hate to admit but she looked good in green. And it was obvious many people noticed how good looking she was. The sleazy Dager did. Stork had heard rumors about that guy and nothing good. Damn Finn for making bets. Attention from Dager was never a good thing.

Stork was nothing if not stubborn. He still didn't trust Camilla, and he wasn't going to let her hurt his family. But she was still important to his team, so he wasn't going to let her get hurt. Stork scowled when the helmeted man joined Camilla at her table. He couldn't see the front of the man only his back. Camilla laughed lightly at something the guy said.

His ears twitched and strained to hear what they were saying.

"You look exquisite tonight, although I think you would look better in red." The man's voice seemed familiar but Stork couldn't place it.

"Thank you, you did well in the race, second place congratulations." Camilla says coyly.

The man kissed her hand.

"So, who were the two men bothering you? Do I have competition?"

Camilla rolled her eyes.

"That creep Dager thinks if Aerrow loses the race tomorrow. I'm going to have ' _dinner'_ with him, fat chance."

"Did you make a bet with Dager?" The man sounded a little concerned.

"No, my dork teammate Finn did. I somehow got roped into it. I like the kid but he really needs to think before he opens his mouth." Camilla sighed.

Stork always said the same thing.

"And the merb?" The man took her hand.

"He's another teammate, he chased Dager off for me. So, I should thank him later. He just doesn't like me."

The man stroked Camilla's wrist.

"Can't imagine why, he would dislike you. But then again Merbs are a strange bunch."

"So, how are your sells going?" Camilla changes the subject.

Stork ears perked up.

"Well, I have sold almost all of my stock." The man says this like he had an inside joke.

"I can't believe they let you sell parts and race. No offense but back home that be what we call a conflict of interest." Camilla laughs.

"Dager isn't much for rules." The man says smoothly.

"Yeah he also doesn't like being told no." Camilla finished her drink.

The man stands up, picking up her mug.

"Allow me to get you a refill. And some dinner." He bowed with a flare.

Camilla's lip twitched in amusement.

"Carefully Mr. Heart breaker, you just might steal my heart." She snickered.

The man walked to the bartender.

Camilla twirled a piece of her long hair on her finger. She bit her lower lip.

The man returned with another drink and two plates of steaming food.

Camilla thanked him.

"So, can say how glad I am that I met you? It's nice talking to someone above the age of fourteen."

The man laughed.

"Are you the storm hawks babysitter?"

Camilla shook her head.

"I clean up the Condor and cook the meals. But I like them, they are good kids. But they are immature. But that's because they are are eight years younger than I am. I always wanted a little sister, I only have brothers. So, Piper is my favorite."

"The crystal expert?"

"I just get along the best with her. Don't get me wrong I like the others to but Piper isso much fun to be around." Camilla ate her food.

"Wow, this is great what is it?"

The man answered and Stork noticed the man hadn't touched his drink or food.

Camilla put a hand to her head.

"Are you alright l?" The man asks.

"No. . . I got dizzy suddenly. I don't think the food is agreeing with me." Camilla looked sick. She put her head in hands.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong I'm feeling so weak. I think I need to go back to the Condor."

"Allow me to walk you back." The man purred.

He helped Camilla up, and she stumbled.

"Wow, I feel horrible and I'm seeing double. What is that weird taste in my mouth?" Stork knocked back his chair to follow the two humans out of the bar. Camilla couldn't walk straight.

She let go of Ace's arm. Something didn't feel right. She tripped over to a trash can and puked up the food and wine.

She moaned in misery.

"What was in that food?"

Ace chuckled darkly.

"Just the strongest drug I know of. Good at its job of subduing people. Although I admit I'm surprised about how fast it hit you. I was hoping for more time at playing Mr. Nice guy."

Camilla wiped her mouth. Everything felt hot, and she felt so stupid at letting Ace get the drop on her.

"Didn't know you had to stoop to drugging girls to go out with you, Dark Ace." Stork disdainful voice sounded far away and foggy as the drugs Ace had given her were taking full effect.

The name Dark Ace made her think back to Piper's explanations about the Cyclonians the Storm Hawks were fighting against. It made her feel worse when she realized how similar even the names were and she hadn't made a connection.

"Ah, Stork. Here I thought you were a spineless coward. Did you miss me? I have missed you in the Cyclonian dungeons. You were always the most entertaining Merb prisoner we had. And so smart and skillful." Dark Ace enjoyed the fear in the Merb's eyes.

"It's a shame you gave your talents over to the storm hawks. You could still join the winning team."

Stork debates on what to do. Did he leave Camilla with Dark Ace to go get help or did he try to run with Camilla?

The choice was taken out of his hands. As two talons snuck up behind him and struck him on the back of the head. Dark Ace smirked as he stood over Stork.

"You won't be escaping this time." And everything went dark after Dark Ace kicked Stork's head.

Camilla struggled to stand up.

Of all the days to wear heels, she complained to herself.

Dark Ace knocked her feet out from under her and threw her over his shoulder.

Camilla fought weakly.

"You're going to pay for this!" She put as much venom as she could in her slurred words.

Dark Ace smirked nastily.

"I highly doubt that." He hit a pressure point and Camilla went limp.

 **This is a line break.**

Camilla woke up in darkness and in chains. She thrashed as flashbacks of other memories attacked her.

Hernando trying to use his hypnosis on her to make her kiss him. Hernando chaining her to the bed he made them shared.

Camilla trying to report Hernando only for no one to believe her that the heroic, brave, handsome young man would do such horrible things. Hernando touching her.

Someone poked her.

"Come on wake up. It's just a nightmare."

She lashed out kicking the person.

"Ow!" Stork clutched his nose.

Stork's voice brought her back to the present.

"Stork?" She croaked.

"What happened? Where are we?"

She hears Stork shift in the dark.

"We got captured." He says flatly.

Camilla's throat was begging for water and her dead was pounding. She hadn't been drugged this bad since Hernando. . . Camilla shook her head thinking about that would not help her.

"Thanks for not leaving me." She whispered dully.

Stork sighed.

"You don't deserve to be kidnapped by Dark Ace."

"I can't believe I was that stupid. It's so obvious now. He drugged me!" Camilla's voice was beyond upset.

"He drugged me!" She repeated.

"Can you use your glow powers and get us our of here?" Stork sounds hopeful.

"I can't - can't, my powers need concentration and my head is pounding so hard it would just make things worst." Camilla tries not to panic.

"That's convenient." Stork snarks.

"Look I'm sorry okay! I messed up! You didn't have to follow me!" Camilla snarled.

The door opened flooding the room with light. Dark Ace stepped in.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

The two prisoners stop fighting.

Silence filled the room.

Dark Ace bent down to look into Camilla's eyes. His red eyes burned like an inferno.

"I have questions for you, my dear. And you will answer." His hands gripped her upper arms painfully.

Camilla stays stubbornly silent.

Dark Ace chuckled darkly.

"Don't want to talk? That's okay I prefer the hard way any day." Dark Ace reached behind his back and grabbed a whip.

Camilla snarled.

"You think a little pain will get me to talk? I have been tortured before and I didn't say a single word. You're wasting your time." Dark Ace leans over her. He traced her lips, Camilla snapped her mouth shut with a harsh click. She almost caught his finger, she would've drawn blood if he hadn't moved. He pulled back quickly.

"I can see you're a tough one."

He cast his blood red gaze at Stork.

"You know." Dark Ace mockingly pretends to think hard.

"I think you're much too beautiful to hit. Wouldn't want to mar your good looks."

Camilla felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"So, I will whip Stork every time you don't answer a question I ask you. The new cuts will match his others nicely."

"Sir?" A talon from outside the room calls nervously.

Dark Ace snarls.

"What? Can't you imbeciles see I'm busy?"

"Master Cyclonis wants an update." The talon timidly holds the door opened.

Dark Ace stiffened.

He nodded bristly.

"Very well, I will only be a moment." He tells Camilla.

"Don't worry you will have my full attention after I make my report." He blows a kiss at her. Camilla shuttered as the door slammed close.

"You can't say a word." Stork tells her quietly.

Camilla turns to him.

"What? You want me to let you take a whipping for me? No way!"

Stork glares at her his eyes bright in the darkness.

"I can handle a whipping, I've had them before. He's just playing with us. You can't say a word."

Camilla's heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Stork -"

"Not a single word." Stork growls interrupting her.

"Don't say a damn word."

The door opened again.

Dark Ace reentered.

"Well, now you both have me all to yourselves tonight." He set two light crystals in the holders on the wall. They covered the room in an eerie red light.

Dark Ace measured his every step towards Stork. Dark Ace rearranged the chains on so Camilla had a good view of Stork's scared back. "It really need not be this way my dear. Just answer my questions and no one has to get hurt." Dark Ace's breath tickles Camilla's neck.

Camilla spits on him.

Her head smacked hard into the wall. Her cheek ached and burned. Dark Ace had slapped her and was now wiping off the spit from his cheek.

It was surreal to see the handsome Ace she had such fun talking with reconciled with this monster of a man. With malice in his dark red eyes, Dark Ace asked a question.

"What is your name?"

Camilla bites her lower lips and says nothing. She flinched as Dark Ace rids Stork of his shirt and bears his back to the open air.

"I will give you one more chance? What is your name?" Dark Ace enjoyed her look of hatred.

"I already told you when we first met." Camilla hissed.

Dark Ace smirked.

"Wrong answer, my dear."

Camilla can see the map of old scars on his back. And with the crack of the whip a new line of red opens up.

"What is the name of your home terra?"

Stork catches her eyes and shakes his head no.

Camilla remains line of red on Stork's back. But he didn't show any sign of pain.

Every time Dark Ace brought the whip down with an elegant flick of his wrist after she failed to answer a question. She stayed silent but she could feel tears run down her cheeks. Stork was finally showing his pain. His back covered with so much red you couldn't see the green.

It felt like they had all been in there forever.

"I forgot how annoyingly stubborn you are." Dark Ace sounded grudgingly respectful of the Merb.

Camilla closed her eyes if she could just focus and use her powers to break herself out of the cuffs. Dark Ace stared at her hands in wonder.

"So, you really don't use any crystals or stones to call upon the energy." Dark Ace came over to her.

"My master will have a lot of fun, figuring out how you work. Perhaps when she's done, she will give you to me." His fingertips slide down her neck and past her collarbone.

Camilla lost all her concentration. Memories of Hernando blocking her powers as fear overwhelmed her.

"!No follando contacto conmigo!"* Camilla's eyes were darting around trying to escape the blood red eyes and she slipped back into her first language. Dark Ace raised an eyebrow at the unknown language but recognized the tone.

"I swear you will regret this! You will rue the day you made an enemy out of me. !Usted enfermo bastardo retorcido!"*

"Careful darling, you might hurt my feelings." Dark Ace purred, but his hands left Camilla.

"Sir." A knock at the door.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"The great race will start in a couple of minutes."

Dark Ace scowled.

"Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten. Guard the prisoners, I want them both on a transport ship back to Cyclonia tonight after I've cut down the sky knight population on this pathetic rock."

Dark Ace swept out of the room.

The door swung closed behind him.

Camilla got as close as she could to Stork as she could.

"Stork! Stork! Oh god, your back, it's torn open." Camilla tears up guiltily.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Camilla cried. Stork stirred.

"This is nothing." His voice was hoarse.

"I've had much worse. Good job not answering any of his questions."

Camilla only cried harder.

"This is all my fault."

"Look, you didn't whip me, Dark Ace did. Now if you want to make it up you can start by getting us out of here." Stork wheezes.

Camilla stops crying.

"You're right, I need to get it together."

Camilla closes her eyes again. Calling forth the energy always waiting underneath her skin. She focused on making the energy melt her cuffs. Without Dark Ace around to stare at her and the crack of the whip it was much easier to concentrate. The metal hissed and Camilla could slip her hands out. She immediately rushed over to Stork.

She ripped her dress and took care of the wounds.

"We will need to take care of these better when we get back to the Condor."

"Wounds can wait get me out of this cuffs." Stork grumbles with little bite. He looked so tired and weak.

Camilla winces in sympathy as she melts the cuffs off Stork's wrists. She couldn't help burning his skin. She ripped more of her dress to wrap the scraps around his wrists.

"Nothing like bonding via torture session " Stork tries to joke, but it falls flat.

Stork leans on Camilla to stand.

"Help me put on my shirt."

"Won't that aggravate your back?" Camilla frowns.

Stork scowled.

"I'm not letting anyone see my back. Especially my friends."

"But-" Camilla protests.

"Please?" Stork begs.

Camilla reluctantly nods.

She helps the Merb back into his shirt.

"You're not telling the others about this." Stork grabs her arm painfully.

"Shouldn't they know? You're hurt, you just got tortured." Camilla sputtered.

"Your entire back is red with blood!" Her voice was raising in volume.

"We are not telling the others. It would only make things worse if they know. Promise you won't tell them." Stork's fingers dig into her arm.

Camilla comprises.

"I won't tell if you let me help clean it up and take care of your back."

Stork nodded tersely.

"Fine, deal. Now, let's get out of here." Camilla took deep calming breathes. Her body was still sluggish with the drug still in her system. So, she would have to be careful fighting the talons outside the door. Stork put an ear up to the door.

"There's four talons guarding the room outside. All males, and the most definitely have weapons."

Camilla nodded.

She held up a piece of the chains she melted to give Stork a weapon.

"Take this, I'll take them out but I don't want you to be defenseless while I'm taking them down."

Stork nodded in thanks.

"Okay let's do this."

Camilla blasted the door open with an explosive plasma type blast. She brought up a shield to block the first talon guards weapon. She already felt tired, she would finish this fast. She coated her fists the green energy and augmented her strength. The talons went down one by one.

She sunk to the floor breathing hard.

Damn the drug for making her so weak.

Stork hobbled over to her.

"Come on. I hear a battle going on outside." Stork lead the way out of the old building. The battle outside wasn't going to well for the sky knights.

"Stork, Camilla! You guys are okay!" Piper ran over to them.

"Cyclonians are attacking, I've got a plan."

Camilla's body went on autopilot and she couldn't remember much except that they won. Aerrow helped drive the cyclonians away. He had won the race but shattered the velocity stone to share with everyone. If Camilla wasn't so out of it. She would have made a mean girls joke about it. But she didn't have the energy to do it. She skipped out on the celebrations with Stork dragging him to the Condor so she could fix his back. Aerrow, Piper, and ironically Dager had all noticed the ugly bruise on her cheek and her torn dress and haggard appearance. Dager had thankfully respected that Aerrow won and didn't ask for a _'dinner._ '

Piper worried when Camilla and Stork insisted on going back to the Condor but Aerrow let them go. Now, Camilla was disinfecting Stork's back in his room. Stork's room was dark and cool in temperature. Books lined the room, his bed was a queen sized. Stork laid face down on the bed gritting his teeth. Camilla finished and wrapped a bandage around his chest and back. Stork breathed a sigh of relief. Camilla was so tired but she didn't want to sleep. She heard and saw the whip every time she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Not your fault." Stork shot back.

"The others aren't going to think bad of you if they knew." Camilla whispers.

Stork closed his own eyes.

"I don't want them to know."

"Why not?" Camilla presses.

Stork shot her annoyed look.

"Because they're just kids. And I know I can't protect them from everything but I can from this. Their world is dark enough without me adding to it."

Camilla nodded.

"I understand, how many times has this been done to you before?"

Stork settles down.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I will have a hard enough time trying to sleep tonight without retelling my worst memories." Stork gives her a knowing glance.

"It brought back memories for you too. I saw how freaked out you got when you woke up."

Camilla's chest tightens.

"Yeah it did, bad ones. And now I'll have new memories to add to my nightmares."

Stork looks pointedly away from her.

"You can sleep in here if you want."

Camilla can feel sobs wanting to bubble up. "Thank you." There didn't need to be anymore exchange of words.

"Eres una buena persona."*

"Yep nothing like torture bonding to bring people closer." Stork says dryly.

They both erupt into hysterical howls of laughter threatening to turn into sobs.

They fell silent, they both closed their eyes.

 **Author note: So I haven't written much for this story considering I wrote it after a you-tube marathon of Storm Hawks. And I'm starting a new full time job so updates will be sporadic at best. But I have plans for it and its fun to write, so I will keep writing it**

 ***!No follando contacto conmigo!- Don't fucking touch me! Used Google translate.**

 ***!Usted enfermo bastardo retorcido!- You sick twisted bastard! Google translate.**

 ***Eres una buena persona.- You are a good person. Google translate.**


End file.
